His Kind Of Money
by KJL
Summary: When Casey meets handsome, rich Max Miller, she leaves Derek, who is the one who truly cares about her. Will Casey see the error of her ways, or will Derek have to help out? One shot, possibly more. Songfic!
1. Loss

**A/N: New story! I just can't help myself! I know I should work on Falling, but I have such an awful case of researcher's block... I have to look up wedding stuff. Basically, Falling's going on a short hiatus. Perhaps till Easter, but most likely till President's day recess. Two weeks people.... can you wait that long? Lol. I'm in such a great mood lately, which is weird because guys seem to be bugging me right and left. But yeah, let's get back to my nice angsty Dasey of old. I can't have fluffy dribble constantly... I get bored.**

**Oh, based on the song by Eric Church!**

**Chapter 1 **

"I'm so sorry, Derek," Casey said. The words felt strange in her mouth. She'd never had to apologize like this before. Why was she apologizing, you may ask. It all started when handsome, rich Max Miller entered her life.

* * *

_Casey was in a hurry, running along to her next appointment. She would later admit that she fully hadn't been watching where she was going, and the fault was hers. _

_She fell headlong into someone. When she got up, her breath was taken away all over again. She'd run into the richest guy in Ward Park. Max Miller. There was no-one who didn't know the man. He was handsome, with his shiny brown hair and bright piercing blue eyes. He also inherited a million per year from his dear old dad's trust fund._

_"I'm sorry," Max said, clearly baffled as to why she hadn't spoken._

_Casey turned red. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Miller, sir... I wasn't watching where I was going." She swallowed the lie. The man had run into her... but whatever. _

_"No problem at all, Ms...."_

_"McDonald. Casey McDonald," she replied, reaching out to shake his hand. They shook, and Casey stood, still staring at him._

_"So, Ms. McDonald... I have to admit you're very pretty. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Max said it as more of a statement.... the bastard knew that every girl in New York would accept his invitation. _

_"Uhm.... I really shouldn't...." Casey thought of Derek, how he was sitting at home making her dinner, waiting for her to come home so they could be the happy, in love, struggling young couple. _

_"Oh, come on, Miss McDonald. Are you really going to turn me down?"_

_"I guess I can change my plans." Casey smiled. Max smiled. And the whole mess started._

_

* * *

_

"So, let me get this all sorted out in my mind," Derek replied with a calm he most certainly wasn't feeling. "You've been dating Max Miller in secret for six months while we were living together.... and now he wants you to leave me and move in with him... and you're going to do it."

Casey didn't trust herself to speak... she just nodded.

"Okay, Case. Can I ask you two questions?" Another nod. "First one. Do you remember the state fair?" Casey turned away. She knew she was the lowest of all scum, but Derek was digging deep. The state fair was one of her favorite memories. They'd played games all day and Derek had won her a giant pink stuffed Carebear on the first try at the ball toss. But she couldn't blame him. This one was all her. After she nodded, Derek went on. "Do you remember our first time? When you first moved in and that good night kiss turned into an all-nighter?" She nodded again. This hurt so almost wanted to give up this crazy idea, call up Max and call the whole thing off... but she'd made her bed and she had to live with her decisions.

"Okay, Casey. Then have fun with Max Miller. I'll help you pack up your stuff." Derek's face was as tight as a mask as he put Casey's stuff into boxes... it didn't take too long, he couldn't afford to lavish her like he was sure Max Miller would. He had to hurry up and finish this so he could go to his night shift at the plant... then go start the early morning shift at the fast-food complex. Man, working two shifts was getting to him. Just thinking about it made his want to rub his eyes.

"Alright, Casey," Derek said. Casey noticed the loss of his pet name for her... no-one else called her Case like Derek did. "Your stuff's packed. Is Max coming to get you tonight?" At her nod, he opened the door. "Then go out and have a ball playing with his money. I have to get to work." He kissed her cheek, then left.

Casey thought about crying, but realized she was really kind of excited to live with Max Miller. She knew she was a heartless bitch, but she was high maintenance. It would be fun playing with Max's money. She would miss Derek, true, but... well. She stopped thinking about it, for her ride had come. Her boxes were put in the back seat of the limousine and she got in the middle seat with Max, who put his arm around her. "I'm glad you've seen it my way, Casey. He's beneath you.... you deserve someone who can support you in high style." He was so high up he didn't even realize he'd used a cliché, Casey thought. A major cliché. One Casey had always hated. But she tried to act blasé about it, smiling and acting like the trophy girlfriend should, snuggling into his arm, letting him ramble on about his new project that was going to finance his new addition. Why his mansion needed an addition, Casey didn't know, but he quickly explained he was building a whole new wing just for her, with a jacuzzi suite, a vanity, and everything else a girl could want. Casey just smiled. She wasn't feeling well, and whether she blamed it on stress or her own inaneness, she didn't want to get sick in Max's expensive limo.

* * *

Derek stood around looking menacing for 7.25 an hour in case someone tried to break into the plant. All the while, he thought of Casey. He was never a guy who cried over a girl... at least not yet. He'd never spent 3 months salary on an engagement ring for a girl before either. So maybe it was understandable. He wasn't getting ready to cry over her... he was going to cry over having spent his hard earned money on something that wasn't necessary... yeah... that was a better excuse.

After finishing his shifts at the plant and making burgers from 7 in the morning till 3, he was dead. He drove home in his junker, parked it in the apartment garage, and walked up to his poorly furnished, lonely little one bedroom, one bath suite. What had once made him happy to come home to now seemed dark and dreary. He looked around, rummaged through the fridge half-heartedly, decided he had no appetite, and sat down cross-legged on the floor. He looked at the engagement ring he'd bought last week, put it slowly back in the box, and in a fit of rage, hurled the box against the wall. He didn't care if he made dents in the walls.... it was just one more thing that would screw him over. His landlord already hated him. What did it matter anymore? He put his head in his hands and cried.

He admitted it. He loved her. She'd decided money was more important and left him. He didn't have anything left to live for right now. Money had always been second priority, meant only to help him and Casey live together comfortably. He'd failed, Max Miller had won. So there was nothing he could do about it, right? No reason to get mad... no reason to cry.... no reason to live.


	2. Gain

**A/N: I've decided that I'm making this a chapter, again. A two-shot. That's all. But yay.**

**Don't own LWD.**

**HKOM Chapta 2 :]

* * *

**

"Casey?"

"Max?" Casey jumped up and turned towards her almost fiancé, the closet door shut securely behind her.

"How are you? You seem jumpy," Max averred. _'Yeah, that might be because my ex-boyfriend is hiding in the closet,' _Casey thought. _'But other than that, no, Max, I'm just fine.'_

"I guess I'm just having a little spell of paranoia is all," Casey smiled. "Nothing to worry about, sweetie."

"Would you like a relaxer?" That was another thing that irritated Casey. Max always thought everything could be solved with pills, when in reality, that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"No, thank you," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to get dressed if you don't mind." She smiled to take away the sharpness of her words.

Max leaned towards the door. "I'm going to the airport. Call you tonight?"

Casey nodded, putting on a cheery smile. "Have a good day, honey. Call me when you get to Sweden." She forced herself to kiss his cheek.

"Is he gone?" Derek poked his head out of the closet, as far as his nose. Casey nodded, and he walked out.

"How long's he gonna be in Sweden?"

"Next month at least. You wanna stay the night?"

Derek nodded, knowing just how low he was sinking, letting himself stay with his ex-girlfriend in her new boyfriend's house. But hey. Max let her spend ridiculously large amounts of money without caring, and who was he to say no?

* * *

That diamond burned hot in his pocket, and all he had to do was ask her. So he did. His pride was broken, and he was pleading for her to come back. Stop dealing with the impotent asshole who left her for months at a time. Come back to him, live in the small apartment. They needed to. So he asked.

"Catherine Rae Ashley MacDonald, will you marry me? It'll take a long time to save up enough to get married. Our apartment's tinier than Max's bathrooms. But I need you, and you need me. We've made that pretty clear. He's not worth all this. So please, come back?" He gave her the diamond, slipping it into her open hand.

She had tears in her eyes, but she nodded, threw her arms around him, and before she gave in completely, she whispered in his ear, "I did miss your kind of love. It was more real than his any day."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy I finally got this done. I love, love, love it. It's so cute, isn't it? It is :D GREEN BUTTON! I FINISHED! :D  
**


End file.
